


若以痛吻我（片段）

by LetheGear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetheGear/pseuds/LetheGear
Summary: 停车片段，完整版请移步lofter





	若以痛吻我（片段）

如果说情人口中的浴室总带着难以言说的暧昧不清，那上床之前的这暗示更甚。

海格力斯暂时让出花洒。他刚冲洗过的头发上挂着水珠，难得顺服得贴着皮肤，有点像被捞出的落水小狗。塞迪克正借着水流用手指刮走发丝上的泡沫，那双臂膀举起时勒出漂亮饱满的肌肉线条，使旁观者暗自吞了吞口水。

他当然爱人类的肉体，将其视作艺术家上帝的精妙创作，却也不是每一个都能使他燃起别样热情，就像有人爱大卫，有人爱阿波罗。他庆幸自己能与塞迪克相遇，这具躯体有古铜色皮肤、精壮体格，有象征雄性气概的茂盛毛发、还有——

伤疤。

他不由得贴近了一些，鬼使神差地用手指触摸那些痕迹。但塞迪克一把抓住他的腕。“干什么。”男人声音僵硬，严重防腐闪过一丝愠怒。

海格力斯被花洒溅出的水滴袭击，微微眯起眼睛。“我在想象，”他的脸凑得更近，仿佛鼻尖已经戳到了塞迪克的手臂，“这里可以纹成一枝花茎，这一条长些的可以画成骷髅的一节臂骨，这里……”他喃喃着，热气和心驰神往的肉体令人发昏。他突然涌起一股冲动，去吻了其中一条疤痕。

比手指更敏感的唇舌感觉到了那些早已凝固的血肉的虬结纹路。随即一阵天旋地转，他的后脑在浴室瓷砖上磕了一下。“小子，别多管闲事。”塞迪克将海格力斯死死按住，面色阴沉。  
然后他冲着青年的唇凶狠地啃咬下去。

被粗暴对待总是会激起人本能的不安和自我保护。海格力斯挣扎了几下，被封在喉头的抗议听起来更像呜咽。随着在口腔中搅动的舌头不断掠夺氧气。他无意识地攀上了塞迪克的身体。而男人的手掌下移托住他的屁股，指尖从臀缝中慢慢挤进去。

“呃……”

异物的温暖的水流一起进入，一点一点挤压着肠壁。塞迪克已经嘴唇挪开，他在男人怀里小口小口喘着气。

“有意思，”塞迪克突然轻笑起来，“你刚才看上去游刃有余的，这里倒是很紧，不像经常和别人约这种事的样子。”

“‘别多管闲事’……”海格力斯在不适中咬牙切齿，“这句话、原样还给你……”

塞迪克一边继续艰难开拓，一边亲吻青年的身体各处。他喜欢海格力斯这样健康白皙的皮肤，随便啃咬就很容易留下痕迹。他爱这种痕迹甚于伤疤和刺青，至少能带给他一点幸福的错觉。他发现自己很久不像今天一样兴奋，甚至于有些迫不及待替换掉手指，把阴茎插入海格力斯体内。看起来海格力斯也是同样的心情——硬邦邦的东西戳在他的小腹上，无声地诉说着  
某种渴求。

在狭小的浴室里想进行什么大幅度的动作并不容易，最早两人可能没有计划要从这里开始，不过很多时候这世间变化就是如此突然。塞迪克分开海格力斯的双腿，阴茎抵在穴口磨蹭了两下，先浅浅戳刺适应了几下，才一点一点挤进甬道。

海格力斯连呼吸都绷紧了，在塞迪克的胸肌上无处安放的手乱挣乱抓。他的确很久不和人上床，撕裂的痛苦叫人发疯。但另一种隐秘的快了混杂在痛苦之中迷乱心神。他想大喊停下，但另一个声音像承欢的魅魔般在极乐中高呼：来吧，快点，给我更多。

屈服于情欲的人类很容易抛弃他们高贵的理智。在塞迪克捅到最深处时海格力斯发出令人颤抖的惊叫，他被怼向墙壁，后辈磕出一大片红痕，抽插的快感像花洒劈头盖脸淋下的暴雨一样汹涌。“塞迪克、卧室、去卧室……”青年断断续续地恳求，而他听到塞迪克怒极反笑的回答：“怎么，你指望我到了这个地步会停下？”

在床上他们做第二次——但老实说，塞迪克首先从林立的书柜处受到了震撼。他尝试读了读封皮的名字，却完全无法理解这些字母组合起来的含义。

“我大学研究古典哲学。”海格力斯——现役纹身师——冷静地解释道。

“被这种书包围着啊，”塞迪克开玩笑似地耸耸肩膀，“真怕我会倒胃口硬不起来。”

事实证明男人在床头说过的话总不怎么可信，有了足够大而舒适的空间，塞迪克比上一次还要变本加厉。最激烈时海格力斯感觉仿佛整个床铺都在颤动，连带着床头柜摞成一堆的书本摇摇欲坠。他从前并不觉得什么，但刚才塞迪克的话突然让他产生了一点莫名的羞耻感。那些书本好像有了眼睛和嘴巴，在黑暗中凝视着他，念叨着伦理、规范和美德，而他和男人交欢，用种种淫靡的声响与它们诡辩。

他头脑混沌，下身肿胀发疼，神经里躁动着一股错乱的兴奋。他意识到高潮将要来临，更不可抑制地从潜意识中涌上罪恶的回忆。“不要……！”海格力斯突然崩溃般扯着哭腔叫喊，“停下……我不能——！”

在此刻，无论他说什么塞迪克都绝不可能理睬了。其实他本意也并非阻止他人，而是阻止自己。数年间他不曾爽快地做过一次爱，因为梦魇总是会在到达快乐的巅峰时来临。他坚信这是对他过错的惩罚，年纪轻轻活得像个清教徒。不要再纠缠我了！他愤怒却无用地在心底叫嚷，一次也好，让我幸福吧。

在最后一刻，精液与他的眼泪一起喷涌而出。

体力消耗太大了，海格力斯瘫在被褥里闷闷地打着哭嗝儿。男人的大手从旁边伸过来，有点别扭，却安慰似的在他脸上胡噜了两把，样子蠢透了。  
也就在这时海格力斯福至心灵：“塞迪克先生，你想不想……和我做长期？”


End file.
